cps05boxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cp-s05box Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp P-P, I think the opposite: I thought that if I contacted you too much about getting blocked and having to spend your time to unblock me was making myself annoying, so I decided to keep quiet.....I won't spill this wiki out to the rest of the community. I will erase the info about any wikis I've been to on my profile. Tell A335 and Shrimp that lots of big wikis (Ones with over 500 pages) don't follow COPPA, and everyone tells their age, and they won't get banned. Bsyew and I have been to one of those wikis together., I want to be unblocked. However, I will try to remain as stealthy as possible, only appearing to people I know would not be upset at my return. (Ps, I heard that another interesting thing happened while I was banned. (WHY....WHY!!!!! IS THAT ALL INTERSETING THINGS THAT I SHOULD HAVE ENGAGED IN A BRUTAL FIGHT WITH TO PROTECT THE WIKI, ALWAYS HAPPEN WHILE IM OUT OF ACTION!!!!!!!?????) And, I told Dps the entire story of how Seth came to ask Green Ninja to tell Awesome my age: #Seth is almost blocked. He betrays me, breaks a secret, and tries to keep himself safe, by making the admins block me, and forgetting about himself. It partly worked, getting me blocked. But he got blocked himself #Seth told Green Ninja to pass it on to Awesome (To tell the truth, I was part of the team that didn't like Shrimp's actions on the wiki, including the promotion of Green Ninja, so I was part of the group that wanted his demotion) #When people found out Seth turned me over, they asked him why. He said that I told him his age, to tell the admins about it. #I never told him to tell the admins. He needs proof. #Seth was unbanned, and while I'm still banned vandals attacked, while I'm still out of action. (Does Shrimp and Awesome want to stop me from fighting vandals?) #Today. I have some 10+ pics to upload onto the wiki, all of them collected in 1 hour. You sent the message. The thing I wanted most on the wiki, is to be a patriot, and be a soldier of the wiki. Plus, when I'm on holiday (I first got banned a few days after my holiday started, and will end in a few days time if I get unbanned these few days), I get 14+ hours online. While I can do the most fighting against vandals to protect the wiki, I found myself backstabbed by a friend, and kicked out of action. ps, I'm going to try a new template that I created myself on CPW 07:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Chihang, First of all, i contacted you in this wiki as it is a secret wiki an no one visits it. So, the reason i contacted you is that Sdgsgfs also think it's time to unblock you... I think i said too much why i think that this block is realy stupid, but anyway, we wanted to unblock you. If you agree (or disagree), please contact me. If you agree, and someone (especially admin) asks why you were unblocked, if you suspect, you can say youre over 13, so the admins will not be able to claim you need to be blocked, once again. I just get this feeling that it's not really polite to contact you all the time as you were blocked/ unblocekd so many times. But thanks for your attention. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ps, I now have 2 reasons why I wanted GN's demotion, (I guess that's what made him happy to turn me over). He told a big lie, (But I didn't hear about it anyway....), and he kept ranting about ninjagom, which lots of CPW contributors don't even know the names of things GO BACK TO NINJAGO WIKI TO RANT ABOUT STUFF THAT ISN'T RELATED TO CP OR ITS WIKI! I used Ninjago wiki to ask Seth why he turned me over, and then, an admin of ninjago wiki came along, and told me to leave ninjago wiki because it isn't related to ninjago. seriously, GREEN NINJA, SHUT UP WITH YOUR NINJAGO RANT!!!!! 08:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Please read on. I don't want to bug you anymore. Shrimp.....found out my sockpuppet (H65 once said that 1 sock is allowed for any account, but further socks are not good. Those were not his exact words, but he did say that. Go ask him.) and decided to ban me. Just..a little note, that I will not create another account to evade the block, but instead, remain silent, and wait out the block. Let shrimp have his little playtime. I will from now on, recognise Shrimp as a person to avoid for me. I will not hate him. All I will do, is leave chat when he comes on, and never crossing paths with him ever again. Same goes with Awesome. 11:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Dormant Exactly, I'm going to hide from the wiki for a few months, keeping in touch with you and Commander Bsyew, by Strike Force Heroes Wiki, or, if H65 tells the admins about SFH wiki, Bsyew and I will move to Raze II wiki. We, however, will keep in contact here. Just, this is a desperate act of action, and hopefully, they will forget who I am in a few months time. In addition Awesome is saying that I'm trying to use block eavsion. 2 reasons why I did block evasion. Plus, according to what h65 said, I won't create another sock. #I was planning to wait out the block, then, some vandal vandalized the wiki, so I had to use the spare account to protect the wiki. #H65 once said on chat we are allowed 1 spare account, and no more. This may not be true, but from my point of view, Shrimp and Awesome are destroying the wiki slowly. 07:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Tell Sdg this: He saw me insulting the admins of CPW, including you, calling you "idiotic". If you go ask Commander, pucho, or star, they saw me infilterate the wiki. I knew that for a wiki like his, he'll need a chief admin to help him. I figured that this will be useful for crippling the evil cp wiki. http://cp-clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sdgsgfs sdg's talk page on the wiki. I need a cover by showing that I hate you guys, and will do anything to insult the admins, so I can get a cover. ps, I don';t like my current signature, so I'll just say that this is chihang. Brace for impact. I have read the blog on CP Kid. I have found it to be a little too arrogant. Do we want to head for war? No! And, he is making this wiki sound too stupid too much, and we are all going to be a minority in their wiki, each, and every single of us, a piece of splinter. Even if we all merge together, we, the splinters, are going to worth 1 pawn with all of us together if we merge into THEIR wiki. I actually think the blog was the spark that is going to ignite the entire ton of explosives. Get what I mean? If he actually stated it very nicely, (Yes, if he state it very nicely, then it will take a long time to finally fuse together into 1 huge wiki) he would've gotten impatient. So he decided to take the risk of trying to do it all in 1 go. His points, are half good, and half bad. However, I will still not leave this wiki. This is what I think of the post. Good stuff: *Third, I understand where some of you are coming from when you say "I don't wanna leave this wiki, it's my home". Trust me, almost all of us at the new wiki experienced that exact same feeling 2 years ago. But we all realized that moving on was the better thing to do. I know you all feel "connected" to this wiki, and I know that you all have put so much into this wiki... And technically there is no way to "prove" that joining the new wiki will be the "answer to all your problems". However, it's one of those things where you just have to take a "leap of faith", and trust us when we say that merging will have the best outcome for everybody. *Fourth. I also somewhat understand the users that say "I don't wanna leave because my friends don't wanna leave". But that shouldn't stop you. If you can't convince them to go to, then just go by yourself(I promise you'll make new friends fast :) ), and if the other people are real friends then they'll follow suit and see what the new wiki is all about :) *Fifth. New friends and "bullying". As I said before, you'll make friends fast. All of the users on the new wiki want to meet you, and help you learn more about the awesome world of editing! Since most of our current users are "pros from the past", They are usually able to help you with whatever you need, and have fun at the same time! Now, Idk what's up about these "bullying" claims from users here. But the wiki does NOT promote that kind of behavior under ANY circumstances. If you EVER get bullied or harassed, just tell an admin or a staff member and your "tormentor" will be banned... *I'm sorry if I offended anyone during this blog. But I'm just trying to show the people the plain truth. I tried to cover everyone's reasons for not wanting to leave. I understand that it's a hard choice to make, moving to a new place. But you gotta trust me when I say that things will only get better when we merge off of wikia :) Bad stuff: *I know this blog post is long, but please read through the entire thing. Because I wrote this entire thing for YOUR benifit :) *In addition incase you haven't noticed, Wikia has blocked a bunch of New wiki members, with the sole purpose of keeping you wikia users "lasso'd" here on wikia... I just hope you see that all you are to them is money. *If you decide not to go solely because of that, then you are a complete power hog. * True intentions Alright, I don't want to sound mean right now, but either CP kid leaked too much, or he is one of the most biased people on the new cp wiki. What I mean is: *Why would he use negative language to describe us as boring, or very few admins, or stating our qualities are huge big mistakes that can spell doom for us? *If this is what the new wiki really thinks of us, what the new wiki is actually wanting, is to slowly draw us, one by one, away from this wiki, so we would be pawns in their big game of the "ultimate cp wiki". *If they actually see potential in us, they would've told CP kid he's overdone it, and then we will be sure they are having good intentions, for the good of the internet, to create the ultimate CP wiki. *I suggest caution taking this info in. it's me, chihang. Once again, I'm banned. I caused you so much trouble I....caused you all trouble. Dps04 told me everything, that I was the reason that this horrible thing has to happen to you. Awesome angry Well, dps told me that awesome said you tried to "shelter" me. Hey, but that means that there were lots of other people who also helped take me cover! I don't really get why Awesome would only say you "sheltered" me. Get it? And, it was my fault that you came to all the trouble to get me protected, and getting awesome angry at you. New message Ladies and Gentlemen. Potato. That is all. User.name ?query&string (talk) 14:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC)